Unscrambling the Eggs and Hash
Title: Unscrambling the Eggs and Hash Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Lauren Stewart, Hannah Donnenfield, Ryan Rivers, Ham Tyler, Angelica, Talos O'Leary, and Juliet Parrish Location: '''New York Ciy: Brook Cove Labs and Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: '''After Heather admitted to her betrayal, in tears from having it happen, Elizabeth was told to take her to New York, to get fixed. 20 hours later… ''LOG BEGINS'' Heather O'Leary wakes up. Almost 20 hours after she went to sleep. She looks around, in confusion. Elizabeth Maxwell sits quietly in the pilots seat, watching Heather with a sad expression. She has a weapon holstered on her shorts, and has her hands in her lap, at least for a moment, before putting one out to you to stroke your hair. Heather O'Leary looks up at Elizabeth, and says softly, "Something happened last night… What did I do?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit at Heather. "Don't worry about it…" She strokes the girl's hair a bit. "You don't remember any of what happened?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "I don't remember anything… I don't even remember waking up from the couch, although, from being in here, I must have… What did I *do*?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "You don't remember leaving the ranch in a fighter, and trying to spread disinformation to the consulate?" You say, "When you shouldn't have?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I *don't* remember anything at all… Yesterday *was* Saturday, right?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods. "Yes, it was. It's Sunday night now. After you got back from the consulate, and it was confirmed what all you told the Visitors when the conversion took hold for a few moments, we flew here. You've been asleep 20 hours." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Feels like 5 hours, to be honest. Since Friday night… What did I tell the Visitors?" She stares at the Diamond cut metal walk plates she has been laying on… "I told them something bad, didn't I?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "The conversion caught hold. You told them that we didn't die in the club explosion, and that we still had a base underneath it." Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and whispers, "I'm sorry…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "But… I went over all that happened… it didn't hold you the whole way. I'm working on some plan now to try and make it look like everything you told them is wrong. Because part of it /was/ disinformation as you intended. To make certain of the security of it, however, the command codes to activate the fighter have been changed, to ensure you don't attempt to take it off." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Whatever…." She stares at the ground, and considers just running and jumping in the ocean. Elizabeth Maxwell takes a hand gently. "We have an appointment to keep, honey…" Heather O'Leary stands up, "OK…" She seems to be depressed. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and strokes your hair. "It'll all be better soon, I promise." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and moves after Elizabeth. She doesn't believe it, but she is willing to let Elizabeth think that everything will be better. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, gently taking your right hand in her left, so she can keep hold of you gently. It also frees her right hand, since the weapon is holstered on that side. "I just need you to trust me, is all." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Elizabeth, I trust you… I just don't know if anything can help me anymore…." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and holds your hand more tightly. "We can fix it, honey… Just have to trust…" Heather O'Leary nods, and closes her eyes, while being lead to where they are going Elizabeth Maxwell holds your hand gently, snuggling your arm against her, and slipping you to the exit of the shuttle, to head into the facility. Heather O'Leary is lead to the Facility, and low and behold, who should appear, but Pete Forsythe and Lauren Stewart. Elizabeth Maxwell nods to the two, as she walks Heather in. "Is everything up and ready?" Pete nods, "Hannah Donnenfield is downstairs, waiting to run Heather through…" He looks at Heather, and says sadly, "A shame we have to meet this way, Heather… I hope Hannah gets you back to your normal self." He glances at Elizabeth, "Was Donovan's kid brought too?" Lauren takes Heather's hand, and leads her down, "I'll get her all set up… Pete will stay up here…" Yes, there is a good reason, and that is, to keep Heather's since of self respect and not make her display nakedness to a strange male. Heather O'Leary is lead downstairs. She is stripped naked, but she doesn't seem to care. Her mind is on a loop, replaying what Elizabeth said, about her betrayal of the Resistance. Elizabeth Maxwell watches Heather get led downstairs, watching quietly and not moving. Pete asks Liz again, "Was Sean Donovan brought along? We need to get him ready too…" Lauren leads Heather into the Conversion Chamber, while an older, brunette (Streaked with grey) woman gets ready to attach all the EEG, EKG, and all the other various Medical Sensors, and Sensory Changing Devices onto Heather's body. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yes, Sean is still in the fighter." Heather O'Leary shudders as she is lead into the Conversion chamber. However, there are subtle differences. Lauren leads her to a bed to lay down on, de-conversion not supposed to be as stressful to the body. Pete nods, and moves to the Fighter, After a few seconds, he leads Sean Donovan down to another room, where Heather can not be seen. "Elizabeth, go on down to the conversion Chamber Control Room. First Left hand Corridor, last door on the right." Lauren helps Heather to Lay down. Hannah Donnenfield starts attaching all the previous mentioned equipment, and waits for Elizabeth to get down here. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, heading down to the control room in complete silence, slipping in and looking at the controls with a slight sigh. "I'm glad to finally be watching the procedure, just that I wish the circumstances were better…" Heather O'Leary just lays there, scared. She doesn't seem to fight anything done to her, whatever it may be. She doesn't even really seem to notice it at all. Pete and Sean are not to be seen. Lauren joins Elizabeth and Dr. Donnenfield in the Control Room. Hannah Donnenfield nods to Elizabeth, "The procedure is simple. You find what the Conversion Process did to them, and you go back, showing them that it was not real. Than you make sure to over write, or whatever you want to call it, the images with things that are good. People they Love, things they enjoy doing." Elizabeth Maxwell sits watching, nodding a little bit. "I didn't want to try it myself when I hadn't seen it. I got the chamber from the other ship set up at our base…" Heather O'Leary shivers slightly, not at the cold, but at the images… "Elizabeth?" She asks softly. Lauren smiles at Elizabeth, "Hannah's the best there is. She has run every Government Official through this…" Hannah shrugs, slightly, "To be honest, every one of these is a little different. Never can tell before hand how it will go. But I guarantee that if I say she is de-converted, never again will anyone have any reason to doubt her loyalty. And if anyone does, you can send them to me. Including that arrogant Mr. Tyler." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and smiles. "We have a way to tell if someone is or isn't converted. just that it's never been tested on a de-conversion case before." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, really not liking the look of the place, too close to another such room she has been in, "Elizabeth?" she asks a little louder. Lauren moves and flips a bank of switches, so the chamber comes on, and starts reading Heather's Memories of the Previous Chamber Sessions. Heather O'Leary lets out a soft scream, and she closes her eyes tightly, starting to cry softly. Hannah nods slightly and says softly, "Don't go in there yet Dear…" She speaks to Elizabeth, in case she was going to go in, "She has to get through this on her own…." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I understand. I wish I could be in there with her, however little, but…" On the main Screen, flashes of Heather's Previous Sessions go through. Lauren gasps, this by far the worst stuff she has seen, "Diana is a twisted person…" Hannah sighs, "Damn… this might be a little touchier than I like. Diana used images that will be hard to erase…. We might have to put up some kind of road block, or change the images to ones that are.. shall we say, something more to her liking. Does she have a Boy Friend, Elizabeth? Someone she has slept with, perhaps?" Heather O'Leary, calls out once more, "Elizabeth?! I trusted you! Where are you?" o O (Elizabeth? Did I do something else wrong?) Elizabeth Maxwell sighs, biting her lip a little bit. "Um… the one she sleeps with is… me." Lauren nods slightly, "Perfect. You can program stuff in, if you like…" She flips a switch, and Heather's crying out stops. Heather is bathed in a soft yellow light, and someone is speaking into her mind again. Someone that is most definitely not Diana. Even though the scenes of the conversion sessions are played in her head, someone is helping her through them. Hannah speaks softly into a microphone, but it is only so that she can hear. She is talking Heather through the scenes, and helping her to see the falsehood in them. She glances at Elizabeth, and motions to an interactive console, where she can explain to the Console what she wants, either in English or Sirian, and the machine will create it. Ryan Rivers says, "So… Anything going on that I should know about here in LA, or should I just take the quiet as a chance for some weight training?" Ham Tyler says, "Everything is quiet for the night." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, and checks the console over quickly, watching the monitor and the nightmares. She glances for the microphone, and tries to figure out how private she can make the machine, for stuff she wouldn't want anyone to see, later on. Heather O'Leary relaxes visibly. She can see past the pain of her dreams, or mental images, and she stops shivering. Lauren looks at Elizabeth, and watches her, "Hannah will have to review everything… Make sure it fits in with her strategy…" Hannah smiles, "If it makes you feel better Elizabeth, I have experimented with that myself… about 30 years ago. I'll send Lauren away though… if you want?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "It's… just that some of it… might seem kinda disturbing. I might not play some of the worst ones, even. Even reassuring her that I'm there through the machine, might make her feel better…" Heather O'Leary continues to relax. Lauren leaves, just so that things can go smoother Hannah arches an eyebrow, "Elizabeth… I can see everything that has happened to her on this Monitor. What I need you to do, is recreate something that you two have done, so we can cover the rapes and the other sexual stuff with. Something that won't cause trauma…" Elizabeth Maxwell blushes a little at that, and starts trying to recreate all of it. In, uh, vivid detail. Hannah looks thoughtful, "You know… Maybe Sex is the wrong approach… Use something that shows your love for each other… I assume your relationship is not based solely on Sex, or I might have to turn her in for stat-rape… If it is love, I don't give a fuck." She turns back to the microphone, and speaks softly to Heather, "Now Heather, raise your left hand, if you believe what has been told you, by me. Remember, I am *not* Diana." Heather's left hand slowly twitches, than begins to rise. She believes it, but her body still wants to bring the images flashing to the front. Elizabeth Maxwell glowers at Hannah, grumbling something under her breath, amid looking back, trying to put some other stuff out to her, some of it even the stuff that upset her at the time, that Heather wound up comforting her for. Hannah ignores the glowering, she is just doing what she has too. "When ever you have it ready, I have reversed the brain Switch-over… Mostly." She speaks softly into the Microphone again, "Heather, do you know where you are?" Heather says softly, "I am in a Conversion Chamber… But you are not Diana… You are making me better?" She asks, hopefully. Hannah smiles, "Yes Heather. Soon you will be as good as new." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, continuing to try putting things in. All the amusing things that have ever happened. The club, the night she got groped for wearing clothes that didn't fight, and kicked the tar out of the guy who did it. And got an offer from Elias to do that more often. Also… the fight with Polly, which is amusing in its own absurd little way. Like when Polly was using the chair, and she tried to use Mika as a bludgeon in response. And took a spray of venom to the face for it. Hannah asks Heather, "Which hand do you write with dear?" Heather brings up her left hand, than sets it down. Hannah asks, "Which hand do you shoot with?" Again, Heather brings up, and sets down her left hand Hannah smiles, "Yes, definitely got the switchover, no further twitching of the right hand…" She looks at Elizabeth, "All we have left is to cover the bad images with your good ones… Flip the top switch on the console, and things will be loaded into the system…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods, switching it, and letting the system load, nodding. Heather O'Leary twitches as the new images are sent. Her face breaks out into a grin, and than, she laughs. Carefree it seems. All thoughts of her dreams gone. The worry lines and stress marks on her face seem to disappear. Hannah nods slightly, "That should do it… Let me do a few last sweeps of her mind…" She pauses, doing that, and smiles, "Now, she is clean… Diana won't even be able to use that telepathy she has on her. The images are gone, and the tie to Diana is broken…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, releasing a half-held breath, slowly. "Good…" She settles in, then pauses, blushing slightly. "That one bit wasn't funny right at the time, but looking back at it…" She grins and shrugs. "Anyway, can I go in there now?" Hannah turns the chamber off, "Sure. Take her somewhere and talk to her…" She looks thoughtful, "Just don't get anything on any of those couches. I'd hate to see Lauren or Pete embarrassed…." She stands up and says, "Just take her down two doors, all her clothes are there. I think I'll wait to do Donovan's kid for a few days. I have to study what his dreams are, and see if I can come up with some plans. Leave him here, when you go back to LA… We'll have someone bring him home to you when he is all better. With as long as he has been converted, it is going to take awhile to de-convert him properly." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit… "All right. Er… how much will she remember of the stuff that really happened? It's something I need to know in general anyway, to make sure I don't wind up with a suicide case…" Hannah says, "She'll remember the stuff she has done… But she'll know she didn't control her mind than, and she could not have prevented it. I don't think she should be able to suicide…." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Okay… Hope not. I'll keep watching her just in case, though. Thank you very much for fixing her. I'll talk to her… should she rest a while? Since we don't get up here often, we could probably talk better going shopping." Hannah shakes her head, "I think your best bet is to find something she enjoys doing, and let her do that… Get her to familiar surroundings too." Heather remains laying on the bed in the Conversion Chamber, and she looks around, "This is new… Laying down in a Conversion Chamber. Much nicer than Diana's way…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Familiar surroundings… I could probably take her home tonight, and come back to pick Sean up later…." Heather O'Leary hears a voice, and sits up, "Elizabeth?" She asks hopefully. Hannah nods, "At least a week on Sean Donovan…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "all right then. Thank you." She smiles, and offers a brief hug to Hannah, before slipping to see Heather. "I'm here, honey…" Heather O'Leary hugs Elizabeth tightly, "Glad to know… I… I've done things I shouldn't… well, not exactly of my own volition… but… The Visitors… they know about you being alive, and the clubs underground base…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yes, I know. Ham destroyed the underground base, and I have some hope that we can do something in the next couple days to make certain it looks like nothing you said to them was true." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No… I could give them lots of false information… get us into the Consulate fairly easily to get that WLF mission done…" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "If you want to try to, yeah. I thought you were already starting that one when you were there the first time. The water processing plant raid? Thought the final date on that would be a good way to move people away from the consulate for it to get attacked." Heather O'Leary nods, "That was the plan…" She looks around, "How.. How long do we have to stay here for?" Elizabeth Maxwell strokes your hair, and takes a hand. "We can go home now, actually. They said I should get you to familiar surroundings." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, than remembers something else, "How long before I get to fly again?" She sighs, "I know why you changed the codes.. I would have done the same…." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and strokes hair. "I'll fly us back, honey. You should relax a while. After that… well, since you're you again, you can probably get back flying as soon as you feel up to it." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I… I want to go home, get something to eat, and than… Well, a shower, or maybe a Mission… I feel a need to stomp some little bitch of a Visitor into paste. Maybe because I kissed her hand?" Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little bit. "I'm sure you want to brush your teeth and use mouthwash after that, as well?" She grins a little, trying to guide you back to the ship. "That one's a nice little target, yes." Heather O'Leary smirks, "I think pounding something would be good…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and snuggles. "Okay. Let's go do it then." Heather O'Leary moves to the skyfighter, "Sure you won't let me fly?" She winks, "I can get us there in less time…" Or she can try a new move that might. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs just a tiny bit, and tickles. "Oh, okay…" She grins a little bit. Heather O'Leary lets out a soft whoop of Joy, "Good." She climbs into the Skyfighter, and moves to the Pilot's Controls. Elizabeth Maxwell glances at the weapon on her shorts. "At least I don't need this anymore, for the moment…" Heather O'Leary smirks, "Not unless you want me to stop somewhere along the way." Heather O'Leary motions her head to the controls, "Want to unlock them, or give me the code?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shakes her head. "Just depends on what's going on." She stretches out a bit and smiles. Elizabeth Maxwell taps the code in, so you can see it, and hits the power-up sequence. "There… Now you know." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and listens to the power-up… Heather O'Leary takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #570. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, stroking your hair softly. "Sorry for having to poke into your head so much the last few days." Heather O'Leary takes the controls, and before you can blink, she has the Skyfighter almost vertically climbing…. and accelerating. She smiles over at Elizabeth and says, "No worries." She seems to be trying to make this thing into a Rocket… and it is working. Shortly thereafter, the Skyfighter is in orbit, moving very fast indeed. She rolls the craft, so that it is heading west, but very fast. Earth Atmosphere Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Like going way up high now, huh?" Heather O'Leary pulls a radio from under the controls. She has taped extra ones there for quite some time. She looks at Elizabeth, "Well, if you use the orbital, you get where you want to go very fast. Only downside is the fact that if there is a mothership in orbit, they spot you…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles. "That or if they're monitoring you. We need to do something to keep them from finding out where we left from. If they saw us coming back from New York, it would blow your cover for feeding them more disinformation." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I don't have any tracking devices on me…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. "True enough. And the ship doesn't… I'm just overly nervous I guess. suppose this is as good a way as any to mask our basic course…" Heather O'Leary smiles and nods. She turns the skyfighter nose towards the ground, and re-enters the Earth's atmosphere…. You go to SW United States Sky. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, settling into her seat a little and closing her eyes. "I'm glad to have you back. I was afraid I might have to baby-sit you longer than I did." She grins a little. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, you know hard it is to keep a good bitch down, right?" She brings the Skyfighter back down to the north of the dust line, and sends it hurtling towards the ranch at top speed. You go to Central California Sky. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "Or even a good bitch being bad. Wish I was somewhere I could have stopped you from last night, but…" She smiles and shrugs a little. "Anyone find out where you were going, and try talking you out of it?" Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and says softly, "That new Doc… Angelia? Angelica? Something like that… That Lizard from Miami…" Elizabeth Maxwell blinks. "Angelica. Feeling better after your stomach was pumped, by the way?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Yeah… Diana fed me a freaking Crivit…" She brings the skyfighter in low, over the ranch, and than pops the airbrakes, making the Skyfighter almost stop and hover, as she lands it near the barn, and begins to taxi it in. Outside, You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Elizabeth Maxwell shivers a little bit. "Ick. Sounds disgusting." Outside, Talos O'Leary looks up at Angelica walking at her and smiles at her, "hello again Outside, Angelica smiles and waves. "Hi there. Just taking food to the kittens. They sounded pretty hungry earlier." Outside, Talos O'Leary nods to Angelica and then closes his eyes again Outside, You go to New Barn. Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "I don't remember what it tasted like…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Probably for the best." Heather O'Leary sighs, "Guess I better go talk to Ham, or Donovan, or Julie, eh?" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs gently. "Just talk over the radio…" She digs one out from under the seat, and offers it over. "Figured you'd want one when you were yourself again…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, showing the radio she grabbed from under the console, "I hid a bunch under the Controls of the Ships… just in case." She sighs, "Besides, I don't know if I want to talk to everyone on the Frequency… it's best to quit the Resistance in disgrace, in private, I suppose…" Elizabeth Maxwell BLINKS and wraps her arms around. "I thought you were coming back to do a mission or something. Not to quit the Resistance. You aren't in disgrace, Dammit…" Heather O'Leary says softly, "I betrayed everyone…" She sighs, "I know it wasn't exactly my fault, but… I have to atone… A Solo Mission… Maybe if I kill Diana, I can come back." She stands up, and says, "I betrayed you… I betrayed Donovan and Ham… I… How can they accept what I have done?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Heather? They would have found out soon enough anyway. Probably within a couple weeks, if we went out and took offensive actions again." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I still have to give them the option of sending me away…." Heather O'Leary slips from the Skyfighter, triggering the transmitter on the radio… Heather O'Leary says, "Tyler.. Parrish… or Donovan… I… I need to talk to one of you…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "They won't send you away. I know that." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "If they do… I deserve it for being weak." Juliet Parrish arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Heather O'Leary is leaning against a Skyfighter, staring at the ground. She seems unhappy, but resolved. She looks up as the door opens, and nods, once, to Juliet. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Weak? Just because you didn't fight hard enough to turn your head into hash, enough that it couldn't be recovered? We got you back and got you fixed right. That's what matters." Juliet Parrish comes in, slowly, smiling faintly as she holds something in one hand. "You rang?" she offers softly. Heather O'Leary shrugs at Elizabeth, and than says to Julie, "Please, hear me out, Miss Parrish…" She takes a deep breath, releases it, and than takes another. She seems to be working up the guts to say something. When she finally does, she speaks quickly, "I Betrayed the Resistance… I told them that Tyler, Donovan and Elizabeth were still alive. I told them about the base under the Club… I told them a lot. The *only* things I didn't tell them were about this ranch… and… About you. I was able to prevent those from coming out." She pauses, and looks at Julie, rather frightened, and unable to hide it, "I offer whatever apologies I can, but if you want me to leave, to atone for my mistake, I will. Tell me what you want me to do…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head a little bit. "And I keep telling her that they would have found out that we were alive soon enough anyway. I was afraid she might be feeling like this after, that's why I asked them when they did it, if any of them became suicidal after being fixed and realizing what they'd done." Juliet Parrish blinks slowly, before arching an eyebrow as she comes to a stop not far from the pair, and moves to lean against the wall. "First of all," Juliet answers slowly, "Call me Julie, you know that…and secondly, I'm still waiting for the big dark secret, Heather…" she murmurs softly, her head tilting to the side as she speaks gently. "You haven't done anything more than I did in the past." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and shrugs, "Fine… Julie." She sighs softly, "I… You don't want me to leave?" Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, shaking her head. "Heather, if you have to leave for what happened, then so do I. It's my fault what happened to you. Not to mention I tried to shoot Michael when I was under Diana’s influence, and let her get away. At least you didn't do that." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Me getting captured was not your fault Mis… Julie." She shrugs, and smiles slightly, "It was just the opportunity Diana wanted. She didn't like what I did to the Houston Mothership…." Ham Tyler says, "Oh, Julie… If O'Leary decides to tell you that she needs to leave… tell her to drop that like a bad habit." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs at Heather. "Why exactly /did/ you give yourself up? I wondered what the hell you were doing from the moment you did it." Juliet Parrish says, "Already did Ham." Heather O'Leary glances at Elizabeth, "I figured if Diana took me, she might forget about taking anyone else, before Ham triggered the explosives. She did too… Other than Miss Par… Julie.. who was silly enough to volunteer to go up to the Mothership." "Why do you think we did what we did at the Club Creole? It was to cover my ass, Heather. You…were just an unfortunate casualty of the hole I dug myself," Juliet explains with a faint smile. "But you've handled yourself admirably, and this will all get straightened out, I promise." She tilts her head, looking to Liz. 'Do me a favor…take her, give her a chocolate bar from my stash, and put her to bed…" She turns once that 'order' is given, to go do that for herself. Ham Tyler says, "Good…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs. "We were going to pull back shooting, to get into the kitchen. They almost did get someone else anyway. They hit me with a stunner, and were gonna make a grab, during the retreat. If there hadn't been just enough people there to drag me back off, I would have been stuck there as well." Elizabeth Maxwell nods at Julie. "Yes, ma'am." Heather O'Leary says softly, "No chocolate…" She pauses, and looks at herself, she has lost weight, which is probably *not* a good thing. "Sleep sounds good though." She is near to tears at the reaction of two of the Resistance Leaders. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "Why not? You look terribly thin…" She wraps an arm around. "I should carry you in, prop you up, and start spoon feeding you, is what I should do." ''LOG ENDS ' Category:Log Category:RATED-R Category:Heather-Conversion